Many projects of various sorts are completed using drawings, specifically computer-aided drawings (CAD). While CAD drawings offer various advantages, they are nevertheless, stagnant. That is, they do not depict any more information than what is shown to the user. They are not dynamic and do not include any sort of intelligence.
But dynamic user interfaces and user interfaces that intelligently change based on various conditions are desirable in various settings. Historically, drawings have been tangentially useful at best in attempting to create a dynamic user interface. And even if a dynamic interface could be created, a problem of updating the user interface would still persist. That is, reconciling changes made to a drawing with those that ought to be reflected in a corresponding dynamic interface has been a difficult, resource intensive, and expensive process, if possible at all. The current state of the art could be advanced by providing, among other things, an efficient method for using the data in a CAD drawing to generate a dynamically updateable user interface. And the art could further be advanced by providing a method for dynamically updating a user interface that includes geometry information to present situational data associated with real-world events, and one that can be automatically regenerated consistent with changes made to a CAD drawing associated with the user interface.